User talk:Regaliorum/playground
I prefer not to have religious parties, so please don't moedig the christians aan. 18:46, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Ok, what do you think of a constitutional party then? 19:22, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::Well euh, wat houdt dat dan juist in?? 19:24, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::A constitutional party acts according to the constitution. (a party that defends/use the constitution in his political ideas/actions) 19:26, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::::A conservative party? Njah, doesn't matter, i suppose you're not going to make all these parties huh? 19:28, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Ofcourse not! I'd just like to have all of these parties present in Lovia. Perhaps we just found some and take costudy over them untill someone else can occupy the function. 19:30, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::You know, if I'm king, I can't be a member of a party (also not yours). 19:32, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::I already figured that out, but you can be KING! (do you got that: KING!!). I think I'll start the democratic party (tommorow?!) 19:33, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::The progressive party? Nice :) Okay, go ahead! 19:34, 9 October 2007 (UTC) (2) :What are you doin'? Looks nice.. 17:50, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'm working out a proposal about the government. Ofcourse the values (democratic - republican) are just for example. I'll tell you more tommorow. 18:34, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :::Some things you need to know: ::::how our governement will be (i'm writing a constitution): ::::* a Congress (= the parliament, not divided in chambers) ::::* the Departments and their Secretaries :::: 18:56, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Tnx for the update! Now I can addapt my work to these things. 18:10, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Well, what you have written down looks a lot like my Constitution, but some things I would change, likt the system with the states. And: the differences between Federal and State Government should be clear, they have almost nothing to do with each other. 18:41, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::So; politics by states and politics fot the whole country. Which government decides what? 18:44, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::The Federal: everything the State doesn't. ::::::::The State: transportation, nature, environment and some other things; ::::::::I'll show you my temporary Constitution tomorrow. 18:46, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Ok, I'll addapt my proposal already in the best way possible. Maybe I can get a copy of that constitution? 18:48, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Maybe, i'll try to finish it. BTW: Wat vind je van die kader met sjablonen onder je bewerkingspagina enzo? Mooi hé 18:52, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Handy (shouldn't we be talking in English?!@-;5A&§%:-)??). :::::::::::::Sometimes EN is too difficult. BTW: there is no Senate. 18:59, 11 October 2007 (UTC) (3) :I know, but what name do we paste on this then? :The group of people that vote for edicts / that is a part of the state government. :: 19:01, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::What's the diff. between edict / law? 19:04, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::edict: counts only for a part of a country (is weaker than a law) ::::law: counts for the whole country (is stronger than an edict) :::::In fact there are many forms in between ( and out between) them, but this are the most frequent ones. (didn't you knew that?) 19:08, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Well, State Law =± Edict; the rest = Federal Law; most important laws = Constitution. 19:10, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Ok, tanks for the constitution model. I'll make some (very big) addaptions to my work. 16:59, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, you're welcome. Read my Talkpage please. 17:01, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Already read it. (mind the wordplay) 17:02, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::: <<< New template ! 17:09, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Nice! 17:16, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Try this one too: 17:18, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::I don't like that one too much... But he's OK! TVA: tanks for the titles (1-2-3) 17:19, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Easyer, isn't it? 17:21, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes, what do you think about my newest version? constitution-sollid or not? 17:35, 12 October 2007 (UTC) What is this text actually for? As you know very well, I'm already working on a constitution. 17:40, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :For teh moment it's just a resumee for me personally. But I'm going to ad some ideas (and maybe even motions?) of the Progressif Democrates Party in the future. 17:47, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::All right (my damned internet isn't working properly...) 18:13, 12 October 2007 (UTC) (4) Can't we find a name for the 'congress' on state level? (= State governor and state secretaries). Wat do you think about house of represantatives? 14:15, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :Neeeiii; i prefer State Government. 14:46, 16 October 2007 (UTC)